vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Scissorhands
__NOEDITSECTION__ La canción trata de una jovén que no puede tocar a nadie ni se puede acercar a nadie porque sus manos son un par de tijeras, al final de la canción se ve que ella puede finalmente deshacerse de sus manos daniñas para los demás. Letra en Kanji . 愛して　愛して　愛して　愛して 愛して　愛して　愛して　欲しいだけ この指にとまった　雪は溶けないまま 心もブリキだと　何処かで誰かが笑った 映す景色は　歪んだまま この手は　この手は　君のその頬に ただ触れることさえできない それなら　それなら　僕はどうすれば その笑顔守れる？ 愛して　愛して　愛して　愛して 愛して　愛して　愛して　欲しいだけ 傷つけることしか　僕にはできないなら 君をいじめる奴らを この手で切り裂いてやればいい そうだ　これが僕の生まれた意味 この手を　この手を　誰もが恐れた あざ笑う奴らはもういない それなのに　それなのに　神様どうして？ 気が付けば　独りきり 戦って　戦って　その笑顔だけを 信じて　戦って　戦った　それなのに 優しくて　眩しくて　暖かい何かが この手を通して伝わる 誰よりも　何よりも　僕は弱かった もう二度と傷つけない この手は　この手は　君のその頬に 今ならば触れられる気がする もう一度　もう一度　いつか会えたならば 愛して　愛して　愛して　愛して 愛して　愛して　愛して　あげられる Letra en Romaji . aishite aishite aishite aishite aishite aishite aishite hoshii dake kono yubi ni tomatta yuki wa tokenai mama kokoro mo buriki dato dokka de dareka ga waratta utsusu keshiki wa iganda mama kono te wa kono te wa kimi no sono hoo ni tada fureru koto sae dekinai sore nara sore nara boku wa dousure ba sono egao mamoreru? aishite aishite aishite aishite aishite aishite aishite hoshii dake kizutsukeru koto shika boku niwa dekinai nara kimi wo ijimeru yatsura wo kono te de kirisaite yareba ii souda kore ga boku no umareta imi kono te wo kono te wo daremo ga osoreta azawarau yatsura wa mou inai sore nano ni sore nano ni kamisama doushite? kigatsukeba hitorikiri tatatte tatatte sono egao dake wo shinjite tatatte tatatta sore nano ni La La La... yasashikute genshikute atatakai nanika ga kono te wo tooshite tsutawaru dare yori mo, naniyori mo boku wa nayo katta mou nidoto kizutsukenai kono te wa kono te wa kimi no sono hoo ni ima naraba furerareru kigasuru mou ichido mou ichido itsuka aeta naraba aishite aishite aishite aishite aishite aishite aishite agerareru Letra en Español . Ámame, ámame, ámame, ámame Ámame, ámame, ámame Sólo ámame. La nieve que esta sobre la punta de mis dedos Ni siquiera se está derritiendo. Alguien en algún lugar Se estaba burlando de mi corazón de lata. Todo lo que veo a través de mis ojos Sigue siendo distorsionado. Esta mano mía, esta mano mía Ni siquiera pueden acariciar tu mejilla. Si ese es el caso ¿Cómo puedo proteger tu sonrisa? Ámame, ámame, ámame, ámame Ámame, ámame, ámame Sólo quiero que me ames. Ya que lo único que puedo hacer es herir a los demás Con esta mano. Voy a eliminar a cualquiera que se mete contigo. Sí, este debe ser el significado de mi existencia. Todos se han aterrado de mis manos. No hay una sola persona que no se atreva a burlarse de nosotros. Sin embargo, Dios, por favor dime ¿Por qué de repente me he quedado solo? He luchado y peleado. Yo creía en tu sonrisa. He luchado y peleado. Sin embargo… La La La... (¿No tienes miedo de mí?) (¿Puedes realmente soportar estar conmigo?) (Ya ves, yo soy...) Algo suave, brillante y caliente. Se extiende desde mi mano a todo mi cuerpo. Yo era el más débil de todos en este mundo. Yo nunca haré daño a nadie más. Tengo la sensación de que por fin puedo Acariciar tu mejilla con mi mano. Solo una vez más, si podemos reunirnos de nuevo, Te amaré. Te amaré. Te amaré. Te amaré. Te amaré. Te amaré. Te amaré. Voy a ser capaz de amar. Letra en Ingles . Give me love, give me love, give me love, give me some love Give me love, give me love, give me love That's all that I want The snow resting on my fingertips Doesn't seem to be melting at all Somewhere in this heart of tin of mine There's someone, or no one, thats laughing Reflections of the scenery They're all turned and twisted My hand holding, my hand holding My hand that is holding your face Even if you're right there, and I'm right here, I can't feel it And if it's so, and if that's so Then whats there left for me to do Then can I really watch over your smile? Give me love, give me love, give me love, give me some love Give me love, give me love, give me love That's all that I want, ah I guess I'm only good for hurting Even if I had never wanted to If anyone wants to play you out I'll rip them all into little bits Oh, this is my only reason For being born at all My hands striking, my hands striking Fear into the hearts of the crowd I'll make sure that they will never again make fun of me Even with that, even with that Tell me, God, what should I do now? Now that I've figured out I'll always be alone I'm fighting, I'm fighting Just to see your smiling face I'm believing, I'm fighting, I'm fighting Only for so long La La La... (Aren't you afraid of me?) (Could you really stand to be with me?) (You see, I'm...) So affectionate, it's all dizziness I feel something warm for the first time Going through my fingers into my hand and everywhere And who is it from, I knew that I was Weaker than anyone around I won't ever end up hurting people again My hand holding, my hand holding My hand that is holding your face And so since you're right there, and I'm right here, I can feel it Maybe if once, maybe if once We could happen to meet eachother, ah ah Give me love, give me love, give me love, give me some love Give me love, give me love, give me love And that's what I got, ah Categoría:Nem Categoría:九藤咲織 Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Ingles Categoría:2009 Categoría:Salón de la Fama